villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
ADR-01: Jeri Type
The ADR-01: Jeri Type (also known as Evil Jeri) is a major antagonist in the anime series Digimon Tamers. She is a spy type agent that is at the same time a separate being and a part of the D-Reaper's artificial intelligence, based and modeled after Jeri Kato, Takato Matsuda's friend. She was created after the program kidnapped Jeri and used her negative energy and sorrow for Leomon's death to feed herself and follow the Tamers into the Real World. As the name implies, she is the first agent created by the D-Reaper. Like Jeri and the D-Reaper, the ADR-01 was voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the English version. Appearance ADR-01 is an agent of human appearance designed to infiltrate among the Tamers. Created in the image of Jeri, she has three phases of appearance, each one more powerful but less human in appearance. Her first phase is a version of Jeri with pale skin and a demonic surrounding aura. In this way, she is dressed in a yellow dress and a red jacket (oddly, she is not Jeri's clothes, nor has she ever been seen wearing this) and is barefoot. In this form, she is the only agent who does not need a cable on her back to be handled. Her second phase is like an adult and demonic version of Jeri with blue skin and segmented wings, dressed in a red corset and purple shorts. Before fully transforming, she slowly shows some elements of her true form such as her wings and height increase. It's revealed when Takato and Guilmon were absorbed by the D-Reaper. The third stage is a version essentially equal to the second, but notably larger and with a green corset instead of red. Besides, her face is distorted in pixels. This form is notably the most powerful, being able to make deadly combos from melee attacks. Her appearance in her third final form was when Takato, fused with Guilmon in the last form of Gallantmon, tried to go to the Mother D-Reaper to release Jeri. History The agent first appears in her disguised form (a perfect replica of Jeri with red eyes) after the Tamers defeat the "Chaos" in the Digital World. Infiltrating among the tamers The agent makes her first appearance in the series in Episode 40. When Jeri suddenly leaves the team unexpectedly as she was listenting to her "sockpuppet", everyone notices Jeri is missing, and look for her. Jeri appears from behind a rock, but her skin is pale, her eyes are yellow, and she has a creepy expression on her face. Later in Episode 41, the agent is seen with Takato and team traveling back to the Real World, unaware that the real Jeri was kidnapped by the D-Reaper. The tamers are reunited with their parents, while Riley finds Jeri's parents, who are staying with relatives in East Matsumoto, and won't be coming, as Jeri's father said that she left on her own and should come back on her own. Takato decides to take Jeri (who at this point was the agent in disguise) back. Takato, Guilmon, and Jeri get on a train to go to East Matsumoto. Jeri doesn't eat any of the food, and Takato tells her that he loves her, and wishes she would talk to him. The agent eerily reads the nutritional value of the lunchbox, talking for the first time since its first appearance. Later on, Jeri is finally brought back with her family, but she makes malicious grin as she embraces them. Spying on the tamers Sometime after their return, a report is shown of strange apparitions in Shinjuku. At the train station, Takato sees the report, the D-Reaper has followed the Tamers which shows the D-Reaper's mass of chaos attacking Shinjuku. As well as it begins to consume the Hypnos Corporation's HQ (the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building and the area around it. In Episode 42, Calumon is seen playing with Jeri's younger brother, Masahiko. While they are playing cheerfully, Jeri appears behind Calumon wearing the same malicious grin as previously and proceeds to pin Masahiko to the ground and traumatically intimidates him as he starts to sob. After seeing this, Jeri's stepmother asks her if she is alright, to which the agent replied with another creepy grin. Later, Jeri's stepmother asks Masahiko where Jeri is. He tells her that she went down a hallway leading to a dead end. When she checks, she meets no one. Jeri disappears from her relatives' house. In Episode 43, after successfully destroying part of the D-Reaper with help of Beelzemon, the tamers make amends with him since their last encounter and cheer him up at the same time they make fun of his name. During that, Takato looks behind a tree, where Jeri is hiding, spying on them as she suddenly disappears which leaves Takato worried about Jeri. In Episode 44, at school, Takato tells Henry that he saw Jeri after their last battle with the D-Reaper (following the events of episode 43), but when he called her family they said that she disappeared a couple of hours earlier, and it would be impossible for her to get to Shinjuku that fast. He also suspects that something is wrong with her. Later, the Tamers receive a note telling them to go to Ruki's house. Ruki suspects it's a trap, but Takato and Renamon are sure it's not. Then Takato sees Jeri, who points out the chaos of the world before she disappears. Renamon says she felt a presence, and was not sure whether or not it was Jeri. Revealing her true self In Episode 45, After Dobermon's sacrifice (Alice's Digimon), the tamers are turned into data, making them merge with their Digimon in the real world. Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon, and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon. As they fight Creep Hands, Dobermon's spirit briefly returns before he disappears for good. Yamaki, Janyu, and Dolphin notice the three Mega Digimon fighting the D-Reaper agents, and Dolphin wonders how a bunch of hackers and their children got mixed up in this. Alice is revealed to be Dolphin's granddaughter. During a fight with some of the D-Reaper's agents, Gallantmon falls inside and he is not deleted, but is unable to keep his Mega form and separates into Takato and Guilmon. The trees are not being consumed like the buildings are, as the D-Reaper hates vegetables. Inside, the agent finally reveals herself as Jeri and says that Jeri is not in any physical danger. The Jeri with the pale skin and yellow eyes was really a D-Reaper agent in disguise and tries to throw Takato into depression and sorrow with memories of Jeri and him being together. Jeri says that the D-Reaper sampled Jeri to analyze humans, and she begins to transform. Guilmon knows it's not Jeri, and Takato demands to know where she is, ADR-01 says feelings of concern and compassion make humans weak. In Episode 46, inside the D-Reaper, ADR-01 and her version of Jeri's sock puppet imitate everything Jeri said to Takato, while outside, Impmon and Calumon search for Jeri, Impmon wanting to help her to atone for killing Leomon. Later, Evil Jeri is still tormenting Takato with Jeri's lines, momentarily tricking him into thinking she is the real Jeri, until she reveals her true form. As MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon enter, Sakuyamon is suddenly weakened, and turns transparent. ADR-01 destroys the trees and says that the D-Reaper will delete everyone as she is given the order to destroy them, and proceeds to chase Takato and Guilmon who run until they stumble and fall. When it appears she has finally caught them, she is only stopped by MarineAngemon's "Kahuna Wave" attack (made of positive energy), which scares off Evil Jeri, allowing Takato and Guilmon to escape. In Episode 49, following the efforts of Beelzemon to free Jeri from the Kernel Sphere, the Hypnos building glows red. Jeri (now along with Calumon) tries to get out of the D-Reaper's brain realizing her mistake for refusing Beelzemon's help, but Evil Jeri suddenly appears before her and tells her that compassion is an obstruction to logic and makes humans weak. The D-Reaper's tentacles wrap around Jeri and Evil Jeri proceeds to harm Jeri's already low self-esteem taking pleasure of the little girl's suffering until she is also wrapped around, absorbing her into the D-Reaper's brain while absorbing energy from Jeri with its tentacles to form the Mother D-Reaper. What remained of the agent's data was separated into two different functions and lines of defense: her face was used as a cannon on the Mother D-Reaper's mid-structure, and the faceless body against Gallantom Crimson Mode. Final Battle In the final episodes 50 and 51 of the series, Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon, who rides Grani to face the D-Reaper. Sakuyamon heads toward the D-Reaper as well. Jeri and Calumon are still trapped inside the D-Reaper's brain. A glowing orb appears in the sky, which Gallantmon enters, a digital zone which briefly separates them into Takato and Guilmon. Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon are inside as well. Justimon enters, separating into Ryo and Cyberdramon. Henry, Takato, Ryo, and Rika slide the red card, which will enable them to enter the D-Reaper's chaos without separating, through their digivices. Then, as Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon, they enter the chaos. Gallantmon turned Crimson Mode, which has wings. He flies up toward the D-Reaper's head, which currently has blue fire inside it, as Jeri is through sitting around. As Gallantmon makes his way to the hole in the D-Reaper's brain, Evil Jeri jumps out of the D-Reaper, now connected to it by her tail. Using a strange gas from her mouth to destroy Takato's weapons, she jumped on him and grabbed his head, while D-Reaper's voice proclaimed her invincibility. As she fights Gallantmon, Cable Reaper comes back together unharmed. Cable Reaper is about to eat MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon when he is suddenly pulled through the portal into the digital world by the four Sovereign. Death After the agent tried to pull Gallantmon into the Mother D-Reaper's body, she taunted Takato by saying that Digimon and humans deserve to disappear, only for him to strike back to the agent with a punch after his answer of "we don't", and the agent was finally destroyed for good. Calumon protected Jeri with a forcefield around them both. As Gallantmon flies toward them, the D-Reaper attacks them with its tentacles, but is pulled away before it can reach them. The D-Reaper is sucked into the vortex made by Terriermon with the Juggernaut program implanted, and is gone forever. Personality Unlike the other the agents the D-Reaper made that lacked of a clear personality, ADR-01 was cold, serene and calculating, she proved this with her high knowledge about espionage mixed with the human appearance of Jeri she used to torment Takato through episodes. She was also completely manipulative, obsessive and negative in emotions, this is actually part of the agent that helps her use such negative emotions of her to against the good ones and transform them into twisted and cruel lies. As the episodes kept showing more clues about ADR-01 not being the real Jeri, she later became more ruthless, cruel, sadistic and aggresive, she has no problem with having to kill children to accomplish her goals and takes immense delight and pleasure from breaking down Takato when using the part of Jeri's memories where he is involved for her own benefit. If Guilmon hadn't been there to make up his mind, Takato would have been completely destroyed inside by ADR-01 and later be killed. She later would prove her ruthlessness when torturing the real Jeri, who was already passing a mental breakdown, ADR-01 only appeared to use painfully extract the energy from her and hurting Calumon when tried to intervene. She held an immense hatred towards humans and Digimons as part of the D-Reaper's conclusion that both races don't deserve the chance of existing, and frequently taunted Takato and Guilmon on their pointless act of preserving their lives, this way of thinking would later be her doom during the final battle with Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Powers and Abilities ADR-01 can use several powers and abilities that surpasses those of the other agents of the D-Reaper such as: *'Shapeshifting': ADR-01 can take the form of a human being, more specifically takes the form of Jeri, but her personality and skin color will still remain the same. Unlike the other agents that can only use the voice source and some memories from the human provided. *'Flight': ADR-01 can fly for long distances as shown in her true and merged forms. She can also destroy trees by flying by them, which the D-Reaper itself can't do. *'Mind Scan': She can read the minds of the human source from the D-Reaper and later use the information of them against their loved ones in order to harm them mentally, as shown when she used Jeri's memories to make Takato sorrow. *'Espionage Skills': It is shown that she can mimick a human being so perfectly that she can easily trick people, hide without being noticed and analyze the events of the human world to later provide them to the D-Reaper. She was seen two times by Takato though, but it is possible that she let herself be noticed in purpose to increase Takato's worry. *'Teleportation': She possesses teleportation power, given how fast she gets to an area arousing suspicion in Takato. It is also shown during her final fight when she dodges several attacks from Gallantmon Crimson Mode. *'Melee Combat': As shown during her battle with Gallantmon, she is an expert on melee attacks and can release deadly combos from kicks and punches at considerable speed that can cause a lot of damage to her opponents. *'Magic Blast': In her merged forms, she can shoot a dark energy blast from her mouth, and has a tail connecting her to the D-Reaper. Quotes Trivia *Like the D-Reaper, its gender is never specified, but it is strongly suggested that the agent is fully female. *Although she is an enemy of the tamers, she never fought any of them other than Takato and Guilmon. This could be relatable to the fact that she was targeting Takato all the time in order to get rid of the most powerful member of the team. *In her true form, she wears some resemblance with a vampire, though more often with a demon. *ADR-01 (along with the whole D-Reaper itself) is easily considered and remember as one of the (if not the) scariest and most disturbing villains ever faced in the entire franchise. She's also one of the most powerful and threatenings enemies as well. *The D-Reaper appears in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 in the Chaos Wasteland stage, in which it forms the backdrop of the area. Evil Jeri flies around in the background of the area. *It's unknown if she can take the form of anybody else aside from Jeri. However, given the D-Reaper needs from a physically and mentally vulnerable being for the ADR-01 to impersonate, it's possible that she could have done something similar with other humans vulnerable like Jeri. *Evil Jeri also appears in the Digivice toy, D-Ark as Virtual Pet along with the other agents. *Unlike the D-Reaper, ADR-01 seems to be capable of emotions, such as when she shows sadistic moods towards Jeri and fear when the D-Reaper began to absorb her. This may imply that ADR-01 may be a seperate program all on her own, as the D-Reaper was originally created to delete any program that exceeds its programming. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mutated Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monsters Category:Symbolic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Spy Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Game Changer Category:Abusers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Martial Artists